


The Real Discourse

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Discourse, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nobody cares about 'klance' or 'sheith' or anything else--because THIS is the real discourse everyone has to deal with.Oneshot/drabble





	The Real Discourse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387635) by lutrinaee. 



Keith and Lance were arguing. That wasn't a surprise--to either of them, or to their other friends. But it was different. It was about something unusual this time. Something...weird. 

"When a fish is under water," said Keith. As if he knew what he was talking about. "It's not wet."

Lance took a deep breath, hands flat under his chin:  _boi._

"Water...is wet!!" 

And that, my friends, is the real discourse from Team Voltron. 

The only thing anyone has to worry about. 


End file.
